<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>take the light, shadows here from this room by dorenamryn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475141">take the light, shadows here from this room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorenamryn/pseuds/dorenamryn'>dorenamryn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Wild Space - Karen Miller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in a way), Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, knowledge of the events of "wild space" not required, this is just anakin and obi-wan and their unbreakable bond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorenamryn/pseuds/dorenamryn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way toward a difficult mission, Obi-Wan receives a transmission from home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>take the light, shadows here from this room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i>Breathe in, <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/74gdZr6gnBoRcv61sxmlix?si=yJyepn_-TZC-5rhwYqa6yw">breathe out</a></i>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re here! Zigoola!” Bail calls as he scans the nav console, reverting the ship back to sub-space. Kenobi’s footsteps echo behind him, and he turns, stifling the curse on the tip of his tongue. Obi-Wan is deathly pale, his face drawn and tight.</p><p>“What in—Kenobi, are you ill?” Bail asks, incredulous, if not a little worried.</p><p>“No,” Kenobi replies—<em>liar</em>, Bail’s mind supplies—his hands gripping the pilot chair so hard his knuckles shine white. “Just a headache. It’s nothing.”</p><p>Bail’s eyes widen as he stands, fixing a hard gaze on Obi-Wan.</p><p>“With respect, Master Jedi, you cannot expect me to believe that. You look—"</p><p>Obi-Wan holds up a hand, placating. Bail freezes, despite himself. A faint <em>beep</em> emanates from Obi-Wan’s robes, followed by another and another, louder and more insistent as it continues. Silence grips the cockpit, broken only by the ringing of Obi-Wan’s communicator.</p><p>“I have to answer that,” says Obi-Wan, his voice suddenly quiet. His movements are stiff, stilted as he reaches into his robes and pulls out a small, dark comm. With the firm press of his thumb against the switch, the beeping stops, and Anakin Skywalker’s torso appears, dousing the cockpit in a muted shade of blue. Even through the grain of the transmission, Obi-Wan and Bail can see he’s shaken. His hair is a disheveled mess, evidently just roused from a fitful sleep. He’s heaving, breath coming short and fast.</p><p>“Obi-Wan,” Skywalker whispers, closing his eyes as he releases a shaky breath. It is here that Bail feels like an intruder, privy to something he has no right to witness.</p><p>On his part, Obi-Wan is statuesque before him, still as if caught by speederlights. A hint of <em>something</em> briefly flashes across his expression, and—for a moment—it seems like he’s fighting a wrestling match within his mind, teetering on the line between victory and defeat. Bail isn’t sure which it is once his faces relaxes, the muscles of his jaw losing some of the tightness.</p><p>“I’ll be with you in a tic, Anakin,” he says, his voice suggesting that whatever ailed him a moment prior was nothing more than a blip in the façade. Kenobi is the epitome of calm when he raises his eyes to Bail in muted apology; “If you will excuse me, Senator.”</p><p>And with that, Kenobi turns on his heel, the cockpit doors smoothly sliding shut. Bail stands, unflinching and alone, torn between bewilderment and dawned understanding. <em>Skywalker and Kenobi</em>, the reports always say. <em>Never one without the other</em>. He suspects that there’s more to it than that, but it’s not his place to pry.</p><p>Still lost, a little dazed, Bail returns to the console.</p><p>It doesn’t take a genius to parse that Anakin is scared, but his fear is a familiar creature to Obi-Wan Kenobi. It is written in the tired lines of his face, in the bags under his eyes, both of which look bloodshot even through the transmission’s flickering blue.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowns, making his way in the dark. Words spill from Anakin’s mouth, fast and stumbled, as is his oration when he’s overwhelmed. Privately, Obi-Wan's wariness grows.</p><p>“I had a dream,” he starts, voice quiet and afraid. Unsure, as he backtracks, “No, I think it was a vision. Like the ones I had of my mother, right before—”</p><p>He chokes, the sound muffled by his hand, held in a firm fist over his lips. Anakin is stricken, and Obi-Wan is lightyears away, his own heart crying out in grieving sympathy.</p><p>“Anakin,” he begins, careful, but Anakin glances up to silence him. <em>Wait</em>, he seems to say. <em>I’m not done</em>. And Obi-Wan does, because he can read Anakin better than anyone else, knows him better than he knows himself. Waits, because that is what he has always done, will always do. Waits, because he is a Jedi Master and a well of patience, and Anakin Skywalker is his closest friend.</p><p>“There was something dark there, too,” Anakin says, quiet, and Obi-Wan holds back the spike of unease he feels at the words.</p><p>“Go on,” he prompts, even, despite his turmoil.</p><p>“It was cold,” Anakin continues, his shoulders shaking. “It was so cold, and you were all <em>alone</em>—Obi-Wan, what if something happens out there?”</p><p>“Anakin,” Obi-Wan intones, cautious, but patient. Always patient. “Anakin, breathe. It will be all right, do you hear me?”</p><p>“Okay,” Anakin replies, but his calm is superficial, like the respite prior to a storm. Obi-Wan is unsure, not for the first time, when Anakin continues; “But what if it isn’t? What if—”</p><p>
  <em>What if I’m right? </em>
</p><p>“Breathe, Anakin,” Obi-Wan reminds him, projecting serenity when he himself has little. “The Force will be with me. Besides, I have the Senator in case there’s trouble.”</p><p>He sounds surer than he feels. Anakin exhales, slow.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” he responds in the ensuing silence, his gaze drawn downward. <em>You haven’t got me</em>, he doesn’t say, but Obi-Wan senses his thoughts nonetheless.</p><p>And, what is Obi-Wan to say to that? Anakin is right, after all. About this, at least. They’re a team—there’s no doubt about that—connected, intricately and completely by the Force, by fate, by something bigger than anything they could hope to envision. If anyone were to have a hand in predicting his future, it would be Anakin. Yet, visions, dreams, they are all speculation, are they not? Hints of mis-constructed memory, slipping through the ever-winding web of the Force. Half-truth, perhaps, but never certainty.</p><p>Obi-Wan considers, brief and quiet as he thinks. His bond with Anakin stretches outward, strong and warm in spite of the enormous distance between them, and Obi-Wan takes it as assurance. He cannot leave this mortal realm, not now, not when there is so much dark enshrouding them and the galaxy both.</p><p>“Wait for me,” he finally breathes, eyes scanning Anakin’s face, committing him to memory. “Just wait, Anakin.”</p><p>“I will,” Anakin replies, firm as he can manage. “You know.”</p><p>“I do,” Obi-Wan tells him, and it is as much a promise as an affirmation. “Go back to bed, Anakin.”</p><p>Anakin nods, and the movement unknots something in his chest. “Yes, Master.”</p><p>The transmission ends. <em>All good things do</em>. It is only once the blue fades entirely and he’s left standing in the dark that Obi-Wan allows his face to fall, head heavy as he rubs his temple. Zigoola is an enigma enough without Anakin’s premonitions, but Obi-Wan would not allow his words to cement to truth.</p><p><em>I’ll come back</em>, he promises himself. The comm is warm against the palm of his hand. <em>I’ll see him again</em>.</p><p>Taking another moment, he seeks his calm within the Force, accepting its comfort as one would the embrace of an old friend. The Force is with him. It has to be.</p><p>When he returns to the cockpit, Bail Organa gives him a terse nod. Zigoola is just beyond the transparisteel, looming before the ship. Trepidation finds a home in him, but he pays it no mind. Instead, returns Bail’s nod, and then the ship lurches, begins to fall. Grabbing onto something for dear life, they set off towards the end.</p><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is the perfect Jedi, and Anakin Skywalker is waiting for him. Whatever Zigoola has in store, he will make it out the other side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic was gone for some time, but i've been revisiting star wars and decided to rework it a fair bit, so here we are.</p><p>originally published as "the sanctity of dreams" for Obikin Week 2017.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>